Baseball game
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Drabble.Ultimo partido del año, cuarta entrada, casa llena, dos outs y lamentablemente mi turno, si no le daba hiba a tener grandes problemas...


******Este Drabble ha sido editado el 16/05/2012, he decidido editar todos mis escritos, ya que la mayoria tiene unos horrores de ortografia tremendos :) disfruten**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato

* * *

Chicas aqui les traigo mi primer one-shot, en celebracion de los primeros 100 reviews de En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

como le prometi

este shot va dedicado a:

angie cullen o-shea (mi querida gommyfriend xD)

Andrea

Karliwis

Carolina,Cullen,Swan

Emi,Cullen,Swansea

deniziithaw

Valeria

Krystal

Pink

thecullen86

Law Masen Cullen

Bells Masen Potter

Javii Cullen

_Jazmin_

Mars992

Reyna-scratzi

OiOangelita1990

Mandt

Little Hope

marihel

karen

gise25

Cammy *# Twlight

GIULYCULLEN

AMYS CULLEN

Mariana;D

Krystal-Pattinson

Lucia

maryliz

Arixa

fIOrella

carla vampiro

MERYSUN

merRiis's Little Mind

Frand Pattinson

VampireGirl 90

lish1125

Vamp Andu

bells

Creppy Swan

polin

paula

tefacullen

Fathy Cullen Black

BlueRose1987

cris_cullen

ApRiil

KETSIA

freak in pink

BeLlicE bRaNdOn CuLlEn

cata93

maiy

lesley-15

Alejandra de Cullen

cris_cullen

Lanchiitaahh Swam

Instituto Forks

1:53 pm

En la clase del entrenador Clapp

Ultimo partido del año, cuarta entrada, casa llena, dos outs… y lamentablemente, mi turno.

De esto dependía mi calificación final, al entrenador Clapp le pareció hacer un torneo de beisbol, al ganador le pondría 10 y no se como pero mi equipo había llegado a la final. ¡Mi maldita suerte persiguiéndome! Digo, a quién se le ocurre ponerme a mí al bate cuando faltaba solo un out…y peor tantito, justamente en la cuarta entrada.

¡No es justo! Todo mi equipo se quejo cuando vieron que me tocaba, la peor parte fue que el contrario casi hizo fiesta. ¡Ah, pobre de mí! Quién sabe que atroces cosas estén pensando hacerme si fallo, tal vez Jessica llene mi casillero de gelatina. Miré hacia la banca de mi equipo, donde ella estaba. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía me miró amenazadoramente, mandándome dagas con los ojos. ¡Dios! Si las miradas matasen… De pronto se inclino sobre sí misma para agarrar una pequeña bolsa que tenia debajo de la banca, y de ella sacó un pequeño sobrecito verde. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo sabia! Lo que ella sostenía era justamente gelatina… de limón.

Y ahí estaba yo, parada, en home, esperando a que Mike se le ocurriera lanzarme la pelota. ¡Odiaba el beisbol! Claro exceptuando cuando mi súper guapo novio vampiro me llevaba a ver como su familia y el jugaban. Dios, lo hacían ver tan fácil… pero no es nada fácil, digo, tanto tiempo viendo como juegan y yo sigo sin tener ni idea de cómo se las arreglarían para pegarle a la maldita pelotita.

Mike hecho el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó, abaniqué y…

—Strike One

¡Oh no! Todos los de mi equipo soltaron un quejido de disconformidad y los del otro sonrieron con malicia. Voltee hacia las gradas, y me encontré con 4 pares de ojos dorados que me observaban, mi familia estaba ahí, observándome, animándome; bueno, no todos estaban, faltaba él. Me iba a llevar a cenar mañana, llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarse, así que prefirió tomar precauciones y se fue a cazar, no llegaría, el me lo dijo, pero cuanto desearía que estuviera aquí.

Me posicione otra vez y espere el tiro. Mike hecho el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó, abaniqué otra vez y…

—Strike Two

¡Oh no! ¡Lo sabia! No podría darle. Todos los de mi equipo hicieron un sonido de frustración, sin embargo, los del otro me vitorearon. Me voltee lentamente con una mueca de terror, esperando el fatídico tiro, pero un grito saco al campo de del silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraba.

—¡Vamos Bella!— gritó Emmett

—¡Tu puedes!— gritó Alice

—Bella, Bella, Bella…— comenzaron a corear Jazz y Rose

De repente todos empezaron a corearlos, menos los del equipo contrario que me dedicaron una mueca burlona. Me sentía cohibida, mis mejillas habían enrojecido hasta lograr un tono que los tomates envidiarían. No podría, lo sabia, me harían el tercer strike y todo estaría acabado, echaría el trabajo de mi equipo al caño. No importa todo lo que me hayan apoyado, lo echaría a perder.

Volví mi rostro hacia las gradas, de donde provenían todos los gritos. Vi a todas las personas a las que decepcionaría, deteniéndome en cada uno de sus rostros. Seguí con ese recorrido, hasta que mis ojos hicieron contacto con un rostro de pelo cobrizo y un par de gemas doradas.

Era él.

Ahí estaba, mirándome desde el pie de las escaleras, acababa de llegar. En cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, me sonrió y sus ojos adquirieron una cálida tonalidad parecida al oro liquido, transmitiéndome un silencioso "confío en ti".

Él confía en mí, entonces, ¿por qué yo no?, pensé

Miré hacia donde se hallaba Mike con una renovada confianza, sujete firmemente el bate y me prepare para batear, el echó el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó.

—No esta vez— me dije

Cerré los ojos y abaniqué.

—¡Corre Bella!— gritó Alice

¡Le di! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Le di! "¿Qué esperas inútil? Corre", me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, y le hice caso. Corrí, como jamás había corrido en mi vida. Pero justo tres segundos después de salir de home, vi donde había ido a parar la maldita pelotita. Estaba exactamente a dos metros de primera base, en donde Erick todavía intentaba atraparla. Por suerte él es casi tan malo como yo en los deportes, así que aun no podía recogerla. Era gracioso ver como intentaba agarrarla y esta se escurría hacia la derecha, él se inclinaba a la derecha y esta hacia la izquierda.

De pronto Erick la alcanzó a tomar. Sentí como tropezaba y el golpe del piso. Sentí como rodaba mientras apretaba los ojos fuertemente, rodé una, dos, tres veces hasta que encontré una cosa de la cual sostenerme, abrí los ojos y me hallaba en medio del pasto con Erik justo a mi lado con la pelota en la mano viéndome sorprendido. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que la cosa de la cual me había agarrado era justamente la base y cuando rodé le bloquee el paso a Erick, logrando que Ben y Ángela tuviesen el tiempo de llegar a home. Dos carreras más para mi equipo.

Todo estaba en silencio y al siguiente segundo, todos me estaban aplaudiendo. Con esto ya ganábamos el partido, la campana de fin de clases sonó dándonos a nosotros la victoria, yo me quede en el pasto mientras los jugadores se comenzaban a ir, los de mi equipo saltando de felicidad, mientras los otros refunfuñaban.

De pronto sentí como unos pétreos y fríos brazos me rodeaban por detrás y me estrechaban dulcemente.

—Viniste—dije volteando a ver a mi Adonis personal

—Por supuesto, no te iba a dejar sola— respondió él

Acercó su rostro al mío y unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso cargado de amor, sus labios se separaron un poco.

—Sabía que podrías— me dijo rozando sus labios con los míos

—Yo también—dije en un suspiro— en cuanto supe que tú creías en mí

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios. Él movía los suyos cuidadosamente intentando prolongar un poco mas nuestro beso y controlar su deseo por mi sangre, pero yo sabía que podría, porque al igual que el confiaba en mí, yo confiaba en él.

* * *

Diganme que tal quedo?

es mi primer One-shot espero haberlo hecho bn pro ustds diganm

q tal estubo?

es la primera parle de la celebracion de los primeros 100 reviews de mi fic

en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

si me equivoque o falto alguien les ruego q m perdonen c m fue xD

espero que les guste

bno m voy

bsos

*Bliss*


End file.
